Naruto: Arrow from the Shadowed World
by Uzushio Uzumaki
Summary: When the Ichigo's world is under attack from the people who are suposed to guide the dead Kami will send her greatest champion, Naruto. Summery sucks I know but its better than it sounds I hope Rated M just in case. This is a remake of Naruto:Mirror of protection.


**Alright so this is going to be a rewrite of Naruto: Mirror of Protection with some noticeable differences. One thing that will change is his zanpackto, I am actually planning on writing several stories like Mirror of Protection with several differences. I got the idea because each zanpackto is supposed to be a manifestation of a person's soul so if I change Naruto's zanpackto the events of the story would be changed as well. The first couple of chapters will be the same with a few differences, mostly his personality and how he fights and things like that but later after the story gets fleshed out the events will start taking different turns and each story will be different. If I get enough negative reviews however I might not do it so if you think this is a bad idea please tell me.**

**Anyway in this story I thought about Naruto, he is a wind type and yet until he perfects the wind style: Rasenshuriken he had no good ranged attack. This never made sense to me so I'm going to make it so he has nothing but ranged attacks. Also in this story the Kuubi will serve as another source of energy like a vizard's hollow but he will have much more control over it. This will be strictly Naruto X Yourichi so don't ask for other women because I'm not changing it. Please tell me what you think, and if anyone is willing to beta please message me.**

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A voice cried out again and again. A young man looked around as if to identify the voice. He was tall, muscular but not too much so. Like an Olympic runner, built for speed and not power. He had long hair that traveled to his waist; it was platinum blond with graying roots, one of the only thing that showed his true age, though the tips of his hair where a deep crimson color. His skin was tanned, though he never tried to have it so. His face was set into a frown and the voice. He only had one real eye which was an icy blue, the other was mechanical with several different lenses on it for increased vision, he got the idea form Deidara since they both had ranged fighting styles. His clothes were pretty standard, black shinobi pants and a crimson gi._

_The man looked around again as the voice continued its cry and he started walking in the direction of its source. Around him was pitch black, and each of his steps was accented with a gentle splash signifying the water at his feet._

_After what seemed like forever to the man he came upon a cage. Shaking his head he stepped inside and, seemingly knowing where he was going, headed off into what seemed to be a random direction with great purpose. After a little longer of walking he came upon a woman hugging a small child. The only thing you could see of the woman was her striking red hair, surprisingly the same color of the tips of his. The boy however you could see his sun blond hair and malnourished body as he was hugged, his eyes open wide to reveal the same ocean blue eyes as the man as if he was not use to this. The little boy pulled away and looked at the woman who was still crying and saying she was sorry over and over again and asked one question._

"_Why are you sorry Kyuu-chan, you haven't done anything." If anything the woman seemed to cry harder._

"_But don't you see Naru-kun, it's because of me you have lived such a horrid life. It's my fault you are hated and scorned. My fault that you are beat upon and tortured. My fault that you… you… your dead." They boy's eyes widened at that and the man felt tears in his as the world faded around him, stopping around the woman and child for a second as if to accent what she had just said before they too faded and the world to him went black._

Naruto cursed as he sat bolt up, his hand going for the sword on the ground next to his sleeping bag. He looked around for a second before setting the sword down with a sigh. He mumbled something about 'damn gods' and 'can't even give a full job description' as he fell back on the soft lump of grass that was serving as his pillow.

He looked up at the sky and smiled sadly, how long had it been since that day, how long since he cast aside his mortality for a second chance, how long since he died. He didn't know anymore how long ago that had been, too much time was in between here and then for him to remember. Too many friends, too many loves, to many lives. A warm feeling spread through him and he smiled at his 'prisoners' attempt to cheer him up from his momentary slump.

He stayed on the ground for a little longer but as the sun peeked over the horizon he knew he would not fall asleep again. He stood up and stretched for a second before going over to his bag and pulling out his usual clothes. It was a pair of traditional shinobi pants in black, a crimson gi, and a white hori with a crimson fox on the front with its nine tails wrapped around a golden crane. After slipping that on he pulled on a pair of wooden geta with metal covering the bottoms before rolling up his sleeping bag and tying it with a string. He shouldered his pack and looked around, looking for anyone around with his scope eye before walking off, not that he had anywhere to go. It had been many, many years since he had actually been in a town larger than a small village. In fact, he thought putting his finger to his chin as he walked, the last time he was in a large village was they day he named Konahamaru as his successor, right before telling them that his time to leave had finally come. No one had stopped him, not that they could have, but they understood. He was old although he didn't look it and most of his friends had been dead for a while so staying there was just hurting him. They gave him their best wishes and he just disappeared, fading into legend. After that he wandered around, helping people where he could and making sure that no one like Obito Uchiha ever came to power.

"_Naruto."_

Naruto looked around for a second before shrugging and walking on as if heh adn't heard anything. He got a few steps before a light shone through the treetops.

"_Damnit brat when I call you your supposed to stop when I call you."_

Came an angry female voice, Naruto just laughed before shaking his hands as if to ward off a blow. "Sorry, sorry Kami-chan but I was a little distracted, plus it's so fun seeing you get all worked up like that." He said with a grin before a female figure stepped out of the light and bopped him on the head.

He laughed at her as he rubbed the spot where she hit him and she sighed. She looked to be about twenty-nine, had long black flowing hair, and piercing golden eyes. Her clothes were an elegant white kimono with a black tree like pattern on it and a purple obi around her waist.

"_Enough fooling around Naruto, you have work to do."_

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh really, I have been keeping an eye on things here and nothing bad has happened in a while. Nothing seems to be wrong." Even before he finished the woman was shaking her head.

"_No not here somewhere else, somewhere in a different dimension. There is someone going after my seat. They don't have a chance in hell of beating me but the way he is going to do it will kill many innocents."_

At this Naruto growled. If there was one thing he hated most it was the killing of innocent people. He had been through to many wars, seen to much bloodshed for him to condone anything like it. Well that and he was Kami's avatar on earth so it was sort of in his job description to do two things, protect the innocent and stop people who got too power hungry, as in going after the god's throne like this person he was being told of. Then as he was thinking of his job description something that she had said caught his attention.

"Wait… wha… wait, what do you mean another dimension?"

Kami chucked at his flabbergasted expression. _"What you really think that this is the only place with people. No I created many others, it might sound strange but watching only one world isn't that hard and it gets boring, so I made more though most don't have the problems this one did. However every so often something like this happens and I have to take actions, but seeing as how my father decided that no gods should be able to meddle in the affairs of humans I had to choose champions like you to help. Enough with the history lesson though, I need to tell you about this place your going too. Are you ready for another ten years in my court?_

Naruto actually grimaced. "Aww do I have to, it's so boring there."

To this Kami actually laughed. "Don't worry I promise that it will be better." And with that she pushed what seemed to be a door open and stepped into what many would consider to be the most regal place ever. It was a large room with two rows of columns about ten feet from each other and from the sides of the room. At the far end where three thrones, one was bright silver in the middle of them, the one on the right was a crimson color and in it sat another woman who had on a kimono that was an exact negative of k=Kami's, this was Yami the goddess of darkness and the underworld. To the left was a pitch black throne and on it was a man, he wore an outfit like naruto's except his was all black and he wore a hamaka instead of shinobi pants, also his skin was a faint purple and he had two small horns on his head, this was the Shinigami who transported the souls of the departed to either heaven or the underworld.

Naruto however wasn't impressed with any of this. He simply waved at the two deity's and turned to look at Kami. "Alright I'm here now let's get this lesson over with so I can do some training with Shinigami, I'm going to kick his ass all around this place." He smirked at the god who was grinding his teeth and getting ready to strangle the kid.

Kami just shook her head at all this. "Quit teasing my brother Naruto. Now like I said you will live here for another ten years and then will travel to where you're needed." Naruto nodded and sat down on a chair that magically appeared under him while Kami began her lesson for the day.

* * *

**Well there it is. Like it, don't, well either way I want to know so give me reviews. Also please no flames. If you're going to review make it constructive.**


End file.
